Friends Are Forever
by tkanimelover
Summary: What if they were all real? Miaka has grown up with Suboshi and Amiboshi as her best friends. When she meets Tamahome by pure coincidence, will love bloom? What if Yui is jealous of Miaka and Suboshi's relationship? M for possible rape. TAMAMIA, YUISU
1. Beginnings of a Friendship

Miaka Yuki groaned as she turned off her alarm clock. "Miaka! You're gonna be late!" Her mother hollered as Miaka rolled off bed and sleepily rubbed her eyes. Changing into her uniform, she grabbed her backpack and hurried down the stairs. Seating herself, she pulled the plate of pancakes towards her and started eating. "Such a pig," Miaka's older brother, Keisuke teased. Sticking her tongue out at her brother, she glanced at her watch.

"Miaka, Amiboshi is here!" her father hollered from the living room. Racing out, she hugged Amiboshi. "Suboshi's gone to pick Yui up?" Amiboshi nodded and Miaka grabbed her backpack and left for school. It was the first day of high school and Miaka was nervous. She and Amiboshi had been best friends since kindergarten and Amiboshi and Suboshi, his twin brother, would pick Miaka and Yui up respectively and meet, after which they would make their way to school. They had repeated this ritual since elementary school. Miaka, Amiboshi and Suboshi were especially close, having known each other since kindergarten. Yui and Miaka were close enough, having met in elementary school. Miaka had then introduced her into the group. Smiling, Amiboshi asked, "Nervous?" Miaka nodded and fell into step next to Amiboshi.

"Yui!" Miaka waved at her friend as they neared her house. Suboshi looked bored, sitting on the garden wall. "You're late." Suboshi said, grinning. Swatting playfully at his brother, Amiboshi chuckled and Miaka hit Suboshi playfully. Jumping down, the four best friends walked to school.

As they entered Jonan High School, Miaka's heart beat against her chest and Amiboshi clutched her hand. "Relax okay?" Miaka chuckled and nodded. They made off down the corridor and towards their classroom. They were glad they were in the same class. Entering the classroom, Miaka and Amiboshi sat together while Yui and Suboshi seated themselves behind. Their teacher, Mr Terada entered and greeted the class.

* * *

Break came and the four best friends made their way to the cafeteria, chatting all the way. "Hey, there's Hotohori and Nuriko!' Yui pointed and the four friends made their way over. Hotohori and Nuriko were three years older than them and had looked out for them since they had been in junior high, when bullies had cornered them. Nuriko and Hotohori hugged Miaka and Yui, shaking hands with the twins.

They broke off their conversation and Suboshi hurried to find a seat. Glancing about, he noticed an empty table. Just as he reached it, an orange haired boy reached it too and glared at him. Suboshi, not easily intimidated, glared back. Amiboshi rushed over and whispered, "Let it go." Suboshi shook his head and glared at the orange haired boy. Miaka rushed over just as a black haired boy carrying a tray turned and said, "Let it go, Tasuki." In turning so abruptly, the boy collided with Miaka and Miaka fell, the contents of the boy's food spilling all over her.

"Miaka!" Amiboshi and Suboshi said in unison, hurrying to help their best friend get to her feet. The boy recovered from his shock and apologized profusely, saying, "Oh, my God, I am so sorry. How am I going to make it up to you?" Miaka giggled and said, "I was careless." Yui chuckled. The boy introduced himself. "I'm Tamahome and this is my best friend, Tasuki. How about I treat you and your friends to dinner?" Miaka smiled and nodded slowly. She couldn't help feeling attracted to Tamahome.

Suboshi suddenly shoved Miaka towards Tamahome. Tamahome caught her and Miaka blushed. She was about to rail at Suboshi when she caught the anger in his voice. "What do you want?" he snarled. She retreated as she saw Tomo smirking down at her. Tomo was in college with her older brother and had always claimed he liked her. Keisuke had told Miaka to steer clear of Tomo and frankly, Tomo scared her. "Leave them alone!" a voice sounded across the cafeteria. "Chichiri!" Miaka exclaimed, relieved.

The college and high school shared grounds. Therefore, the cafeteria was larger than average to house the number of students. Chichiri, Mitsukakae, Tetsuya and Keisuke had been good friends since high school. Tomo had slunk away upon Chichiri's appearance, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to get away with anything with Chichiri there. Miaka sighed in relief and Chichiri grinned. Suboshi relaxed, the anger gone as fast as it had come.

Tamahome turned towards Miaka and smiled. "How about having dinner tonight?" Miaka glanced at the twins and they nodded. "Okay. Where do we meet you?" Miaka answered. Setting a time and place, Tamahome waved as he dragged Tasuki off, still scowling.

* * *

The four friends had agreed to meet at Miaka's house before proceeding to meet Tamahome and Tasuki. Miaka opened the door, and Suboshi grinned at her. Pulling her friend in, she giggled as Amiboshi and Yui followed up. Amiboshi and Suboshi smiled and helped themselves to drinks while Miaka dragged Yui to her room to decide what to wear.

* * *

Tamahome didn't know what attracted him to Miaka. She was two years younger than him and he had never been attracted to any girl before although somehow, girls were attracted to him as bees were to honey. Tasuki grumbled, breaking Tamahome out of his reverie. "Why do I have to come along?" Tamahome laughed. "Two reasons. One, you're my best friend. Two, you almost got into a fight with that boy back there." Tasuki rolled his eyes and Tamahome grinned. His thoughts travelled back to Miaka and he frowned. _Why did she seem so afraid of Tomo?

* * *

_

"Finally!" Suboshi stated as Miaka and Yui emerged from her room. Miaka giggled as Suboshi made a face. Yui threw a cushion at him and Amiboshi said, "Whoa! Guys, we're leaving soon. No messing up." Miaka giggled and Suboshi stuck his tongue out. Keys sounded in the door and Miaka opened the door. "Good! I'm going out, Keisuke." Keisuke shot her a look. "Who?" Miaka sighed. Keisuke was sometimes just too overprotective. "Tamahome. Don't worry. Suboshi and Amiboshi are going too." Keisuke nodded and waved at the boys before disappearing into his room. "Let's go!" Amiboshi announced and Miaka hollered to Keisuke and left the house.

* * *

When they met Tamahome and Tasuki, Tasuki scowled as Tamahome smiled at them. Suboshi frowned at Tasuki and shook Tamahome's hand. They went to the nearby pizza joint and made themselves comfortable. "Stop it, Tasuki." Tamahome hissed, nudging his best friend. Tasuki's scowl broke into a cheeky grin and Tamahome hissed, "You were winding me up!" Tasuki chuckled.

"So, maybe we could hang out?" Tamahome told Miaka.

"Yeah, as long as you don't find these idiots here a chore." Miaka responded as Suboshi reached across and playfully swatted at her.

Tamahome chuckled. "I think we'd get along just fine." Suboshi grinned and Tamahome smiled.

They whiled the night away, chatting. They talked about school and their home and who they knew in school. Even Yui, Amiboshi and Suboshi seemed to be enjoying themselves. Miaka smiled. Amiboshi watched his best friend and betrayed a smile. She was practically glowing. Suboshi exchanged a look with him and they grinned.

As they were leaving, Nuriko and Hotohori entered the joint. "Hey!" Miaka called out and the two best friends turned and smiled. They talked for a while until Yui shrieked about the time. They waved goodbye and left the place. "I'll take Yui home first, or her parents will freak. See you at home." Amiboshi nodded and Suboshi left with Yui after giving Miaka a quick hug. Amiboshi and Tasuki wandered off to talk. "So…t-this is like an apology. Sorry, I spilled everything on you." Miaka smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for dinner." Miaka mumbled.

Just as Tamahome was about to leave, Miaka stopped him. "W-wait! Tamahome!" Tamahome turned around. "W-well, I guess I just wanted to say that I enjoyed tonight v-very much. T-thank you."

"I enjoyed it as well," Tamahome replied. Miaka gazed into his warm brown eyes and nodded. "Tasuki!" Tamahome shouted and the two left, shouting over their shoulders, "See you in school!" Amiboshi steered Miaka towards her house. Hugging her briefly in front of her house, he grinned. "See you tomorrow. Same time." Miaka nodded and asked, "Ami? You want to show that you actually sent me home?" Amiboshi grinned. Miaka would get hell if he didn't show his face. Nodding, he opened the door.

"Mr Yuki? Mrs Yuki?" he called into the house. "Miaka!" Mrs Yuki called her voice stern. "Oh, hi Amiboshi, dear." She added upon seeing Amiboshi. "I just wanted to make sure she got back all right. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Mrs Yuki." Amiboshi squeezed Miaka's shoulder and was gone. Miaka looked sheepish and her mother sighed. "If it wasn't for Amiboshi…" Miaka let her mother lecture her. It was always the same lecture. Thank God for Amiboshi. "Okay, Mum. Goodnight!" Miaka said, scampering up to her room.

* * *

"Miaka!" Keisuke shouted as Miaka jumped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs. Shoveling her breakfast into her mouth, she grabbed her backpack and shot an apologetic look at Amiboshi, taking his hand and running out of the house. "Relax, Miaka!" he chuckled. Coughing, Miaka said between gasps, "Su…he'll be…pissed." Amiboshi chuckled and they walked the rest of the way.

They reached school early. Hanging about in the courtyard, they joked together. A shadow loomed against them and they looked up. A blonde haired boy, who looked to be about Chichiri's age stood there, revealing a twisted smile. "So, what can four high school students be doing here?" the boy challenged. They knew he was Nakago, notorious for his bullying. They didn't answer and he shoved Miaka. "I asked a question!" he shouted as Miaka fell to the ground. "Leave her alone!" Amiboshi shouted.

"So want to take it for her instead?" Nakago taunted as he shoved Amiboshi to the ground. "Don't you start on my brother!" Suboshi stood, anger blazing in his eyes. "I still prefer this girl." He smirked as he roughly grabbed Miaka by the arm. "Give me some money, girly, and I won't hurt you." Suboshi helped Amiboshi up. "Let her go." Suboshi's voice became low. Amiboshi and Yui recognized it as a danger sign. "Hey! Nakago! Leave them alone!" a voice shouted. _That voice… Could it be…_ Tamahome strode up to Nakago and knocked his hand away, causing Miaka to lose balance. Amiboshi caught her and supported her.

"Hey, you okay?" he whispered. Nodding, she got to her feet. "I was just a little scared." Amiboshi smiled and hugged his best friend. Suboshi cast a concerned look at Miaka but she shook her head, hugging him tightly. Tamahome was arguing with Nakago and finally Nakago left, taking his girlfriend by the hand. "You okay?" Tamahome asked. Miaka nodded and smiled. "I was just a little scared, that's all." Tamahome nodded and smiled. "See you during break!" he shouted as he ran to catch up with Tasuki.

* * *

During break, they met up with Tamahome and Tasuki and they ate together. Suboshi asked, '"Hey, study session today?" They nodded. "Want to join us?" Miaka asked Tamahome and he shrugged. 'All right." He agreed. They decided on Miaka's house, since her parents hated her to be late. Deciding to meet outside school after class ended, they waved to each other and went for their respective classes. The four friends made their way to calculus.

Miaka rubbed her head and sighed. Amiboshi chuckled and leaned over. "Which one now?" he asked. Pointing to a question, Miaka closed her eyes. Amiboshi frowned then took her paper. "Su, do this for her. TEACH her." Suboshi chuckled and took the paper from his brother. After scribbling, he nudged Miaka and passed the paper over to her. Miaka frowned. "Su…" she started but Suboshi was already at her side. "Here, you see this… then you do this…" Miaka nodded and smiled. Suboshi chuckled. Miaka had always had problems with numbers. He, on the other hand, had problems with Literature.

* * *

"Miaka!" Amiboshi shouted as Miaka pranced in the rain, giggling. Although Amiboshi enjoyed seeing his friend so happy, he knew how easily Miaka got sick. "Come here and use the umbrella!" he shouted. Miaka giggled. "Ami! Don't be a party pooper. It's fun out here!" Amiboshi shrugged at his brother and Suboshi laughed. Tamahome chuckled at her antics and Tasuki nudged Tamahome. "Well, ask her out. You know you like her." Tamahome nudged Tasuki back and hissed, "Don't be stupid. I bet she's going out with one of the twins." Tasuki chuckled and shook his head.

Fishing her keys out, she trooped into the house and shouted, "Ami, Su, could you get drinks? I'm going to change into something dry." Amiboshi nodded and the twins walked into the kitchen. Miaka hurriedly changed and ran downstairs.

They sat in the living room and fished out their books. "But this…" Miaka whined, frustrated at Calculus. Amiboshi chuckled. "Here, you take this… and then you bring it here…" Miaka shook her head. Tamahome bent over. 'There. You see this? By bringing it over, you can do this… and then you do it…" Tamahome explained patiently. Miaka nodded, slowly.

"Miaka!" Keisuke shouted from outside. Sighing, Miaka got up and opened the door. "Didn't you bring your keys?" Keisuke grinned and shook his head. "Tetsuya! Chichiri!" Miaka shouted, excited. "Keep it down. Oh, new friends?" Keisuke asked, as he entered the house. Beckoning to Tamahome and Tasuki, Miaka introduced them and Keisuke shook hands with them, eyeing them a little too warily for Miaka's comfort.

Miaka returned to the living room where Suboshi had his head in his hands. Seating herself, she bent down. "You see this line, it means… so if you were to interpret it like this… then you could write this… "Suboshi nodded uncertainly, thankful Miaka was there to help him.

* * *

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow." Miaka smiled. Hugging the twins and Yui, she let them leave first. Tasuki bid her goodbye, shaking her hand and leaving.

"Well, t-thanks for giving us study space." Tamahome spoke.

"Nah. Come by any time." She replied blushing.

""I just want you to know. It's real cool hanging out. Maybe you'd like to h-have dinner someday?"

"Sure. Just let me know." Miaka hugged Tamahome awkwardly, both a little shy and waved until she couldn't see Tamahome's retreating back any longer.

Miaka threw herself onto her bed and sighed. She was tired and her head was hurting. She looked at the clock. Deciding to skip dinner, Miaka curled in bed under her blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

_Hey People, it's my first shot at a __Fushigi__Yuugi__fanfiction__R &R please.__ Please be nice! _

_Review so I know where to improve in later chapters! (: thanks for your support!_


	2. The Worry In His Eyes

Miaka woke up, unable to continue sleeping. Her parents had been hollering for her to wake up for the past ten minutes. She knew she was sick but she refused to lie back in bed, especially when there was a double Literature lesson today, plus they had to complete that English poster. Grabbing her backpack, she raced downstairs. "Sorry.' She apologized to her parents as she ate her breakfast. Her parents walked out of the room, to get their work things. "Miaka?" Keisuke questioned, feeling her forehead. "You've got a fever." He stated. "Don't tell. Dad's got an important presentation. If he gets through with it, he'd be promoted. Mum's got clients waiting for her." Keisuke smiled. "You sure?" Miaka nodded and raced out to meet Amiboshi.

Amiboshi looked at her curiously. "What?" she asked. "You okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. "Yeah." She replied, fighting the urge to fall. Suboshi waved and looked at Miaka curiously, the same way Amiboshi had. "Miaka, you okay?" Miaka laughed to hide her lie. "Yeah, absolutely! Ami and you are overreacting!" Suboshi nodded rather dubiously, not shaking off the suspicion that she was lying to them.

Miaka could not concentrate in Literature. She was dizzy and the room seemed to be spinning in circles. Amiboshi looked at her worriedly, trying to pay attention too. It was the first time Miaka had her head in her hands during Literature. Miaka struggled with herself. She really wanted to help Suboshi understand this lesson but she couldn't.

* * *

During break, Miaka played with her food and the boys looked at her curiously. "Miaka?" Yui questioned. "Not hungry." She murmured as she got up from the table. "I'm just tired. I'll go to Calculus and sleep it off first. Wake me when you're back." Amiboshi nodded dubiously and Yui said, "Not hungry? Something's definitely wrong." Tamahome nodded, worry clouding his mind.

Amiboshi stood up; the ominous feeling was starting to get to him. "I'll go check on her." He told the group but they all stood up, equally worried for Miaka. They all got up and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Miaka had wandered back to the Calculus Classroom, a little unsteady on her feet. She knew her fever was getting higher but she couldn't show it. She didn't want her parents and brother to worry. They even had the English poster after school to finish up.

She knew the twins would tell her off the moment they found out, but she'd risk it. Laying her head on the table, she sighed and closed her eyes. She sat up and looked at the clock. Class would start soon. Reckoning she would be better off if she washed her face, she stood up shakily and made her way to the toilet.

* * *

Amiboshi hurried down the corridor, unable to shake off the uneasy feeling in his gut. His gut feeling had been right, most of the time. He had helped Miaka out of tight spots dozens of times with the help of his gut feeling.

Suboshi knew exactly how his brother felt. That gut feeling was ever present and the twins ran ahead of the rest, Tamahome following close behind. A figure wavered in the distance. The twins quickened their pace as they saw Miaka, wavering on the spot.

* * *

Miaka placed a hand on the lockers next to her to steady herself as she stumbled toward the toilet. Her head hurt and she knew she would collapse if she didn't keep moving. "Miaka!" Amiboshi shouted across the corridor as Miaka slumped to the floor, unable to hold up any longer.

* * *

"Miaka!" the group exclaimed as Suboshi rushed up to his best friend's side. Gingerly lifting her head, he told them, "Fever." Amiboshi exchanged a worried glance with his brother before letting Tamahome sweep Miaka into his arms and carry her to the office. "Su! Go with Yui to Calculus. Explain what's happened, all right?" Suboshi nodded and steered Yui toward the calculus classroom. Tasuki nodded to Tamahome as he made his way towards his class.

Amiboshi followed Tamahome close, casting worried glances at Miaka. Tamahome's eyes drifted down to the unconscious form in his arms from time to time, his eyes glazing over with worry. Hurrying toward the nurses' office, they laid her in a bed and Tamahome turned to leave. "You'd probably be the best person to stay. Call me later and let me know, would you?" Nodding, Amiboshi clasped Tamahome's hand and knelt beside Miaka's bed as the duty nurse took her temperature.

"It's quite high. Maybe you should take her home. I'll write you an excuse note." The nurse told Amiboshi and he nodded, getting to his feet. "We'll just wait for her to regain consciousness. It would be easier." Amiboshi nodded and sat at the edge of the bed, clasping Miaka's hand tightly in his.

Miaka stirred and opened her eyes. Amiboshi sighed with relief and whispered, 'Let's get you home." Miaka shook her head. "If you're worried about English, don't." Amiboshi replied, speaking with a tone that indicated that no argument was to be made. He helped Miaka gingerly to her feet and supported her all the way home.

* * *

Miaka lay in bed, hearing sounds from the kitchen. She knew Amiboshi wouldn't go back to school, no matter what she said. She glanced at her bedside clock and mentally counted. _One, two…_ Loud banging on the door alerted Miaka and she chuckled, smiling. She knew her friends would have rushed over directly from school. The door burst open and Tamahome strode in, Suboshi, Tasuki and Yui bringing up the rear.

Tamahome knelt next to the bed and grasped her hand tightly, concern flooding his eyes as he whispered, "You okay?" Miaka blushed, the close intensity of his gaze embarrassing her and she nodded, smiling. Tamahome nodded, smiling at her and said, "I'll take over in the kitchen." Miaka noticed his voice laced with relief. She smiled at Suboshi as he hugged her gently. Miaka nodded and hugged Yui, smiling at her two friends. Suboshi turned his gaze on Miaka. "You shouldn't even have come to school!" Miaka released a sheepish grin. "There was the English…" Suboshi stood up abruptly, "Miaka!" Amiboshi burst in and swatted at his brother. Suboshi sat down and Miaka smiled.

Helping her to sit up, Amiboshi left the room, promising to be back with food. Suboshi glared at her and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Su. Promise I won't do it again." Suboshi's expression softened and he hugged Miaka lightly. Miaka smiled against his shoulder and knew that Suboshi was worried for her. However, unseen by the two friends, Yui's expression hardened and her eyes narrowed. When they broke their embrace, Yui's expression had reverted, gone as fast as it had come, and she smiled at Miaka.

* * *

Yui muttered about needing to get home and scowled silently, unseen, when Suboshi didn't offer to take her home as he usually did. Instead, he reached over and placed a hand over Miaka's forehead, shaking his head and hollering for Tamahome to bring a cloth and cool water. Silently letting herself out of the house, Yui angrily made her way home. 

Miaka watched Yui go and frowned. She knew something was amiss. She sensed it in Yui's behavior towards her but brushed it off. Yui was probably worried she told herself as Amiboshi brought in a bowl of porridge for her to eat. Sipping at it slowly, she smiled at Amiboshi. Keys rattled at the front door and Keisuke walked in. "Miaka, I… Miaka! You okay?" Keisuke exclaimed, seeing Amiboshi, Suboshi and Tamahome seated around her as she sipped at her food. Nodding, she smiled. Keisuke swiped a hand across her forehead and nodded, satisfied that her fever had subsided.

Miaka looked at the twins after her brother had retreated to his room. "Miaka, we'll stay over tonight okay? I'm just afraid the fever will rise again tonight. You pushed yourself too hard today." Amiboshi spoke. Miaka nodded and reached for the phone. Swiftly dialing her mother's cell phone, she spoke, "Mum? Can Su and Ami stay over tonight… yes…I'll explain when you get back…thank you!" she put down the phone and nodded. The twins got up and promised to be back soon.

Miaka turned to Tamahome. "Thank you for everything. Your concern means the world to me." Tamahome smiled and Miaka blushed. Tamahome nodded and hugged her lightly as she leant in him. "Call me…if anything, all right? Call whenever." Miaka nodded and Tamahome left the house.

Miaka smiled as she sat on the sofa waiting for the twins to return. She closed her eyes and listened to the whirr of the heater and the soft thumps her brother made as he moved about the house.

* * *

_Hey people. There's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long! Quite busy at the moment so pardon me! _

_You know what to do! R&R!_


	3. Betrayal and Regrets

_Hey guys, thanks for all the support so far. Your reviews have motivated me to continue writing. Let me just say that my initial plan was not to put Yui and Suboshi together. However, after the many reviews telling me what readers prefer, I have altered my storyline. However, they won't be together that soon! Soon enough, though. Continue reading! Also, if you've read my other stories, you would notice a certain pattern in the storyline. Will try to vary as much as possible! Expect fluff between Tama and Mia!_

_I apologize if updates are slow. Currently, my life is really hectic and I try to update my stories as often as I can. So, thank you for all the support so far. Here's your next chapter!_

* * *

Miaka opened her eyes and stared out of her bedroom window. She smiled hearing Amiboshi's soft breathing and Suboshi's light snores. She felt safe when her two best friends were around, no matter what environment she was in. Closing her eyes again, she nodded off to sleep, knowing that she had to have enough energy for the next day.

* * *

"Miaka." Amiboshi whispered, shaking her lightly. Slowly, she aroused from her sleep and sat up. Amiboshi felt her forehead and nodded. "Feel well enough for school?" Miaka nodded and grinned as Suboshi entered the room. Suboshi smiled at her and she grabbed her school things and rushed to the bathroom.

Amiboshi smiled and turned to Suboshi, "Noticed Yui's behavior?" Suboshi nodded. Amiboshi said, "Better leave earlier to fetch her." Suboshi shook his head and motioned to the bathroom door. 'Let her take her time. I want to be here for her." Amiboshi shrugged and nodded, ushering his younger brother down the stairs to give Miaka her privacy.

* * *

Yui scowled as she glanced at her watch. Suboshi had never been late before. She sat on her garden wall, letting her feet dangle as she fought with her emotions. The good emotions were always easier to control. She had been astonished at the jealousy she had felt yesterday. _Maybe it's always been there._ She had thought when she was walking home.

Spying three figures in the distance, anger rose up inside her as she realized that Suboshi had gone to Miaka first. Fighting her anger down, she scolded herself. Deep down, she knew she loved Miaka. However, this jealousy was getting to her. The whole of yesterday, Miaka had three of the hottest guys in the school fawning over her. Anybody would be jealous.

Yui straightened her face as Suboshi ran up, apologizing profusely, steering Yui by the shoulders towards the school, laughing heartily. Amiboshi smiled and looked at Miaka. "Miaka?" Amiboshi spoke and Miaka looked up at him. "Never mind." He said, as he shook his head, taking Miaka by the hand and running to catch up with the other two.

* * *

As the four friends entered Jonan High, the first people they saw were Tasuki and Tamahome. The best friends jogged up and Tasuki grinned. "Feeling better?" Tasuki asked and Miaka nodded, giving Tasuki a quick hug. Tamahome smiled down at her and she hugged him tightly, before whispering, "Thank you." Breaking apart, they walked into school together.

Throughout the day, Miaka had an uneasy feeling. Harumi and Azumi, of the popular crowds, stared at her. Once, Miaka even thought she saw Yui talking to them. Thinking she was imagining things, Miaka did not mention it to anyone.

At the end of the day, Miaka packed her things. Tamahome had soccer practice with the twins and she sighed as she gathered her things and stuffed them into her backpack, walking out of school. She walked along the path, her head aching. _Shouldn't have come to school I guess_. She thought. She knew her fever was starting to rise a little. Luckily it was the last day of the week and she would have the weekend to recuperate. Suddenly, she was grabbed by strong arms and pulled into the alleyway. Already weakened, Kagome's feeble attempts to try to ward off the attack failed as she was dragged into the alleyway.

Dropped unceremoniously, she looked up into Azumi's scornful face, Harumi's sneering face and a boy whom she knew as Harumi's older brother. Eyes on the siblings, she didn't notice another figure hovering in the corner. When she finally caught movement, she was astonished to see Yui.

"Not so strong without Amiboshi, are you?" Harumi sneered as she motioned for Yui. Pinning Miaka's hands, she allowed Harumi to slap Miaka.

"Amiboshi is mine! So leave him alone! "Azumi shouted, slamming a fist into Miaka's stomach.

"Stay away from Tamahome!" Harumi screamed, as she kicked Miaka in the shins, causing her to fall on her knees.

"You should know, my brother, Hitoshi, hates people who take away things from me or my friends." She sneered as Hitoshi slammed a fist into her face and Miaka crumpled.

* * *

Amiboshi looked around and Tamahome nudged him. Amiboshi shook his head and called to Suboshi. Suboshi ran over and they exchanged a look. Tamahome gave them a questionable look and they said, "Get time off for us. All three of us. Come on." Tamahome ran off and came back, telling them they had half an hour.

Amiboshi took off down the street, Suboshi following close behind. The twins stopped and looked around, not knowing where to go. They had run off by pure instinct, the bad feeling erupting in their chest. Amiboshi jogged forward, peering into side lanes. Gasping, Amiboshi put a finger to his lips and urged the other two forward. "Miaka!" Suboshi cried as he rushed forward to attend to her.

Hiromi attempted to run, pulling her brother along. Tamahome pulled them back and threw them against the wall, an anger never seen before blazing in his eyes. Amiboshi pulled at Yui and gasped audibly. Suboshi froze, disbelief forming on his face. "Yui?" he whispered. Yui pulled back and shouted, "It wouldn't have happened if she didn't flirt with every single good looking boy. She's got the three hottest boys in the school fawning over her, and she's playing with you!"

All three boys looked up in astonishment, not wanting to believe that Yui had just said that. Tamahome turned away and pinned Hitoshi to the wall. "If you ever touch her again, I will kill you. 

Understand?" They nodded and Tamahome released them, rushing to Miaka's side. Amiboshi let go of Yui and turned away from her, bending to tend to Miaka.

Tamahome bit back the emotions he was holding and looked at Miaka. Her face was bruised and she was bleeding from the lip. She moaned as they tried to pick her up. From the crumpled state of her uniform, they guessed they had punched her in the stomach too. Tamahome's heart clenched as he gently lifted her off the floor and with Amiboshi and Suboshi's help brought her home.

Deciding to face the wrath of their coach the following week, the boys knelt by the sofa as Amiboshi rushed to retrieve the first aid box. Tamahome took the antiseptic and gently dabbed at Miaka's wounds. Suboshi turned away, biting down tears. It pained him to see his best friend in this state because of them.

After making sure her wounds were tended to as best as possible, Tamahome got up and paced the room. Amiboshi called Keisuke, explaining what had happened. Suboshi cursed and looked to Amiboshi for support. Amiboshi smiled weakly and placed a hand on Suboshi's shoulder. "It isn't your fault." He whispered.

Miaka roused and Tamahome held her hand, concern flooding his eyes. Amiboshi held her other hand as Suboshi bit back the threatening wave of tears. Miaka smiled weakly and Tamahome gently pressed her into him, whispering, "I'm sorry. If we had been faster, earlier…" Miaka shook her head and smiled, "No… Thank you for coming. Or else…" Amiboshi smiled and Miaka squeezed his hand. "Su…" she whispered and Suboshi moved forward, tears still threatening to flow. "It's our fault isn't it?" he moaned as she shook her head and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Keisuke arrived home and with Tamahome's help brought his sister up to her room to rest. He demanded an explanation and Amiboshi tried to explain, as calmly as he could manage. Keisuke nodded and asked, "What you going to do about it?" Amiboshi shrugged. Suboshi turned away and mumbled, "Confront her." Amiboshi looked to his younger twin and shrugged.

* * *

On Saturday, the twins got up early and decided on the supermarket to get a few things for Miaka. That way, Keisuke could go to work in peace. Suboshi picked things off the shelf as Amiboshi looked around the store. They turned a corner and were suddenly face to face with Yui. "Su!" Yui exclaimed. Suboshi turned away, heading to the other side of the supermarket. Amiboshi followed close behind, as Yui trailed after him.

Suboshi clenched his fists, the anger boiling inside of him. Turning he told her, "Just fuck off, backstabber!" Turning on his heels, he marched off, leaving Amiboshi to foot the bill.

* * *

Yui bit back tears, regretting what she had done instantly. In all the years she had known Suboshi; she had never seen that much anger flaring in his eyes nor heard him speak in such a gruff voice. He usually reserved that for people he hated. One lone tear travelled down Yui's cheek and she hastily brushed it away and picked up her groceries, dragging herself home.

She stared at the picture in her wallet and regretted all she had done. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she thought about Suboshi. Curling up in bed, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Suboshi paced outside Miaka's house, wanting to simmer down before seeing Miaka. He pulled out his phone and called Tamahome. Tamahome reassured him that he was mere streets away and would be there soon. Amiboshi caught up with Suboshi and squeezed his shoulder. Suboshi nodded and opened the door.

Miaka smiled and winced. Amiboshi hastily put the groceries down and cast a concerned look at her. Shaking her head, she motioned for Suboshi to sit with her. Suboshi landed on the sofa, grinning widely at her. He whispered, "I'm sorry. If not for us…" Suboshi cast his eyes away and Miaka grasped his hand. "It's not your fault." She whispered, leaning into Suboshi. "I'm just glad you got there when you did." Suboshi forced a smile and hugged her gently.

The door sounded and Amiboshi opened it. Tamahome stood on the steps, grinning at his friend. Amiboshi chuckled and stepped aside to allow Tamahome to enter the house. He sat with Miaka and a wave of concern flooded him. Miaka smiled to show him she was fine and he hugged her. Miaka leant into him, love for Tamahome washing over her. She fought down her emotions and broke apart from him. The twins grinned at each other and Miaka lightly swiped at Suboshi.

* * *

Later, Tamahome and Miaka were alone in the living room. Miaka looked up at Tamahome and he smiled down at her. Their eyes met, and they froze. Miaka's heart pounded against her chest. She loved the way Tamahome's hair fell into his eyes, the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her, the way she could lean into him and hear his heart beating in his chest. She loved Tamahome. She knew that. He had always been there for her. She fought down her emotions again and chided herself. Tamahome would never like her. He was the most wanted guy in Jonan. He wouldn't like someone like her.

Meanwhile, Tamahome was having an inner battle of his own. He knew he loved Miaka. It hurt him when she cried, when she got into trouble. He enjoyed his time with her as he had never had with other girls. He fidgeted, itching to tell her how he felt. Doubt flooded his heart and he hesitated. "Miaka…" he began. She looked up at him with curious brown eyes. "Why are you so afraid of Tomo?" Miaka started, taken aback at his question. Tamahome chided himself. He himself did not know why he had asked that question. Perhaps his yearning to protect her from everything that wanted to harm her had led to it.

"Tamahome…" Miaka began, tearing her eyes away from his face. "Don't tell anyone alright? Only the twins know." Tamahome nodded and she continued. "Before, when I was in Junior High, Keisuke and Tomo got to know each other. Tomo seemed a nice guy and naturally, being the younger sibling, I was always hanging around. One day, Keisuke wasn't home. Tomo came to visit. When he came in, he didn't know the twins were upstairs. He tried to… to… " By then, tears were flowing freely down Miaka's cheeks. "If the twins hadn't been around, I would have been… _raped._" She whispered the last word as if saying it would make it come true.

Tamahome pulled her in close and whispered in her ear, "Miaka, its over. Nothing will harm you now. "Miaka nodded and buried her face in his shoulder. Tamahome hugged her and pulled apart, brushing her tears away.

* * *

The new week started and the twins picked her up. She hugged them tightly and smiled as she grabbed their arms and ran to school, just like they used to in elementary school. They laughed all the way, finally falling into a heap in front of school. Miaka looked up and her smile faded. Taking Amiboshi by the arm, she tugged him towards the main gate. Amiboshi turned and saw Yui watching them.

Suboshi stalked off, slinging his arm over Miaka's shoulder as the best friends walked into school together. Yui felt a fresh wave of tears as she watched them. Had she not attacked Miaka, this wouldn't have happened. Instead, she would be with them, talking and laughing. Turning away, she walked into school alone.

Miaka turned to Amiboshi. "Ami, was I too harsh? Should I have let her speak?" Amiboshi smiled at her. "Miaka, do what you see fit. Just know that I'll support whatever decision you make. After all, you were the victim." Miaka smiled and nodded.

* * *

Lunch time approached and Miaka felt apprehensive. Maybe it was because of what she had told Tamahome. It was as if what she had told Tamahome was letting everything out in the open and Tomo would strike again. Amiboshi clenched her shoulder and she half smiled.

They sat at the lunch table and Miaka promised that she would stay there to take care of it. The boys trooped off to get their food. Lunch was a cheery affair and they finished eating early. Miaka needed to get to her locker so she took off, leaving the boys to clear up.

She reached her locker and turned her combination. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her. She looked up and to her dismay found Tomo smirking down at her. Her heart pounded against her chest and fear bubbled in her stomach. "Hey, what's up Miaka?" he sneered as he stood over her, one hand resting against the lockers, another resting limply by his side, occasionally brushing her thigh. She shivered and looked around, hoping for a sign of her friends.

She was at a disadvantage. On any normal occasion, Tomo could easily catch up to her. Her locker was next to the wall, therefore, Tomo had blocked out any possible escape. Furthermore, very few people passed this way. Tomo smirked and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes as he leaned in closer. Miaka panicked, trying to find a way out.

Tomo was suddenly shoved against the wall and a tall figure stood in front of her. She lost her senses and let tears stream down her cheeks, as she slumped onto the floor.

"Keep away from her. I warn you." Tamahome said, anger seeping out of his voice.

"What is she to you?" Tomo challenged.

"She is my girl. So you fuck off and leave her alone!" Tamahome's voice lowered to a dangerous whisper as he bent to help Miaka off the floor and guided her to where Amiboshi and Suboshi were. She collapsed into their arms sobbing and they gently hugged her, taking her to the calculus classroom. Miaka clung to Amiboshi, tears still flowing freely. Without letting Amiboshi go, she glanced around, hoping for a glimpse of Tamahome's tall lean figure. No luck.

* * *

Suboshi scowled as he inched his table away from Yui. The last thing he wanted to do was sit with Yui. Not when Miaka was having an inner battle of emotions. He cast a glance at Amiboshi and he nodded at his brother. Suboshi sighed and watched as Miaka bent her head over her paper. Suboshi knew the last thing on Miaka's mind was Calculus.

* * *

"You what?" Tasuki exclaimed, glee showing on his features. Tamahome shrugged, embarrassed. Tasuki grinned and leaned over. "Now, just confess!" he whispered. Tamahome placed his head in his hands and thought about it. It shouldn't be too difficult. Deciding to meet them after school, he decided to drag Tasuki along, whether he liked it or not.

Tamahome stared at the clock, willing it to move faster. He wanted to be out of there to catch the twins before they sent Miaka home. One thing was sure; she wouldn't want to hang around more than was necessary.

* * *

Miaka glanced around nervously and Suboshi slung an arm around her shoulders. Flashing her an encouraging smile, he steered her towards the school's main gate. "Miaka!" a voice shouted. Miaka tensed and Suboshi spun around, ready to face any adversary. Tamahome grinned down at the boy, his eyes conveying a silent message.

Suboshi grinned back and nodded, stepping aside to allow Tamahome to steer Miaka home. Miaka turned nervously and relaxed as she felt Tamahome's strong hands grip her shoulder and saw his gentle smile. She forced a smile and allowed her best friends to steer her home.

* * *

Miaka relaxed the moment they reached the sanctuary of her house. She threw her backpack on the floor and threw herself on the couch. Tamahome grinned and let his schoolbag fall to the floor next to hers. The twins smiled and added their bags to the pile before heading for the kitchen. Tamahome sat next to her and glanced in her direction before turning away. Miaka blushed and inched closer to him.

"Tamahome?" she whispered, unsure of herself.

Tamahome flashed her a reassuring smile before motioning for her to proceed. She smiled and took a deep breath. "Did you mean what you said?"

"I've said a lot of things." He gently teased.

She giggled before replying, "I mean, just now. Before lunch was over." She whispered this and cast her eyes down. In her heart, she was very afraid of what he might say.



Tamahome gently lifted her chin before taking one hand in his. "I meant it. From here." He took her hand and placed it on his chest, where she could feel his beating heart. "I meant that you're my girl, if you want to be. I meant that I love you." The moment the words were out, his determination melted and he hastily dropped her hand like a hot coal and turned away, refusing to let Miaka see his burning cheeks.

Miaka tugged on his arm and whispered, "That's the best thing I've heard in my life." Tamahome turned to her hastily, afraid he had heard wrongly. "You mean…" Tamahome spluttered.

"I mean, of course I'm your girl." She whispered. Tamahome smiled, his head lowered and their lips met. It was their first kiss. Miaka swore it was the sweetest one she would ever receive. She melted under that kiss and leaned heavily against Tamahome's strong built body. Their arms wrapped around each other, forgetting about the twins in the kitchen and just living in that moment in each other's arms.

Miaka wished this moment would last forever. When the kiss ended, she lay in Tamahome's arms, hopping up only when the twins entered the living room. Suboshi smirked. Miaka was still shy, but the twins knew that they had progressed past the stage of good friends.

* * *

Miaka woke up early, in high spirits. She hummed as she got ready for school. She ate breakfast and was getting her school bag when she heard the main door open. She popped her head round the corner. "Ami I just…" she stopped short. Instead of Amiboshi, there stood in his place, Tamahome. His black hair ruffled from the outside wind. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

Tamahome chuckled and led her outside where Amiboshi and Suboshi were waiting. Hugging the twins tightly, she slipped her arm easily through Tamahome's. Tamahome smiled. Miaka whispered, "Do we have to let the whole school know we're dating?" Tamahome chuckled. "It's up to you. I'm fine with anything." Miaka smiled.

* * *

Yui eyed the group as they walked into school together, smiles plastered on their faces, laughing all the way. She was dying to talk to Miaka. She wanted to apologize for everything but she knew apologies couldn't erase what she had done. She just hoped there was a way to make up for what she had done.

Yui told herself that she had to corner Miaka, whatever it took. At first, she had been apologetic because she knew the moment Miaka forgave her, naturally, the twins would too. However, now, she really wanted Miaka back as a friend and she regretted what she had done. She sighed and sank onto the steps.

A hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up into Miaka's eyes. "You ready to talk yet?" she whispered. Yui was taken aback but quickly recovered, nodding nervously as the two of them made their way to a corner of the field.

* * *

Miaka didn't know what made her do it. Maybe it was the newfound relationship she had with Tamahome. Maybe it was the feeling of being loved that she wanted to pass on, but when she saw Yui 

seated forlornly on the school steps, she decided to try to talk to her, find out what had made her do it two weeks ago.

Now they stood by the side of the field. Yui looked nervously at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Why, Yui?" Miaka asked, disappointment creeping into her voice.

"I was… _jealous. _" Yui whispered, ashamed of herself. "You seemed to have the guys all fawning over you. Amiboshi, Tamahome, Tasuki, _Suboshi. _"She whispered.

Miaka's expression softened. "I always knew you liked him, but I can't distance myself and neither can he. You just have to accept it. After all, he's as good as a brother to me!" Yui nodded slowly, meeting Miaka's eyes nervously.

Yui spluttered, "I regretted it instantly. I realized how much I loved you as a sister and it tore at my heart. I don't know what made me do it!" Finally, she sank to her knees and burst into tears. Miaka knelt beside her and on impulse, threw her arms around Yui. "It's going to take time, but we're going to be okay." She whispered.

Yui looked up in surprise. "I didn't…don't…" Miaka shushed her and smiled. "I know what you're going to say but believe me; we're going to be okay, no matter how long it takes." Yui gave her a nervous smile and Miaka grinned. "Wipe your tears. We're going to class."

* * *


	4. Forgiveness and an Attack

* * *

Suboshi almost spluttered with surprise when Miaka and Yui walked in together, hand in hand. Amiboshi grinned at his brother. He had guessed this was coming, especially when Miaka had slipped off unseen by the rest. Yui glanced nervously at the twins and Miaka nudged Amiboshi. Giving her a half smile, he turned to face the front.

Amiboshi was having an inner battle of his own. He wasn't one to hold grudges but this was the extreme. Amiboshi knew he loved Miaka, as more than a sister, so how could he just let it go? However, he knew that if he didn't let it go, Miaka wouldn't be happy. All he wanted was to see a smile on his best friend's face, even if that twinkle in her eye was because of Tamahome or even if she only lit up when she saw Tamahome.

Amiboshi glanced at Miaka's glowing face and silently smiled to himself. Somehow, he would have to live with the fact that Miaka would always treat him as a brother and that Miaka and Tamahome were officially an item. He was kind of glad that Miaka did not know what he felt as he was content just to have her near him and to see a smile on her face.

* * *

Tamahome and Tasuki stared disbelievingly as Miaka and Yui walked in, side by side. Nudging Tasuki, Tamahome got up and half smiled at Yui before he led Miaka towards the queue for food.

"So you going to tell me what happened?" he asked.

Miaka shrugged. "I just decided to let it go."

Tamahome smiled. "That's why I love you." He whispered in her ear, making her squirm, giggling. Tamahome grinned and nudged her ahead of him.

After collecting their food, they made their way back to the table. Miaka felt eyes on her. Turning slightly, she saw Harumi and Azumi's eyes on her, their eyes narrowed. An involuntary shudder passed through her and Tamahome looked at her quizzically before flashing a look at them. His eyes hardened. Balancing his tray in one hand, he draped his other arm over her shoulders and smiled at her tenderly. Miaka smiled and quickened her pace, placing her try next to Amiboshi's tray.

Amiboshi looked quizzically at her before turning to Tamahome. Tamahome nodded towards Harumi and Azumi and Amiboshi frowned. Suboshi's eyes narrowed as he glared at them. Tamahome leaned over and whispered, "Ignore them. ", before smiling at her, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

The friends walked back to Miaka's house, Yui had a defeated look on her face. Miaka leaned in to whisper something to Tamahome. He looked at her before nodding and grinning. He jogged to catch up with Suboshi while Miaka took Yui's hand.

* * *

"What's with that look?" Miaka questioned as she looked at Yui. Deep down, she knew the answer yet she wanted to hear from Yui. Yui shrugged. Miaka pressed on before Yui finally admitted it. "I know they haven't forgiven me. The only one who hasn't been acting weird around me is you!" she spluttered.

Miaka sighed. "Look, you have to understand. They were more affected than I was. I got the physical pain. But it hurt them to see me that way." She whispered. "You saw the way they pounced 

on the lot of you. What you didn't see was the defeated look in their faces. They were disappointed in themselves more than anything for failing to help me." Miaka smiled.

"I know. But it's just…" Yui stammered.

Miaka interrupted her. "You also have to understand that the twins and I have been best friends since kindergarten. Suboshi practically beat himself up over the fact that he wasn't there to protect me. He's like an older brother, really. He's always protected me from bullies especially."

Yui nodded slowly. "Give him time." Miaka whispered. Yui gave her a small smile as Miaka grinned.

* * *

"Su!" Tamahome called, catching up to him. Suboshi smiled. "I just want to talk okay?" Suboshi nodded.

"Miaka wants you to forgive Yui, you know." Tamahome finally voiced. Suboshi's face darkened. "Have you forgiven her? I can't. Not for hurting Miaka that way. She was Miaka's friend. How could she think those nasty things of her own friend? Miaka's like my sister, and I failed to protect her!" Suboshi burst out.

Tamahome nodded. "It's hard, I know. I struggle with forgiving her. I cannot forgive myself even more for being unable to protect Miaka. But if it's what makes Miaka happy, I'm willing to try!" Suboshi frowned. Tamahome continued, "Give it a shot. I know it's difficult. But look at your brother and me. We know that we are still unable to forgive her, totally. But how about trying? At least be nicer to her."

Suboshi nodded and Tamahome clasped an arm around his shoulders, smiling at his friend.

* * *

Amiboshi smiled as Miaka groaned at her homework. Tamahome leant over and whispered in her ear as she giggled. Amiboshi was glad that Miaka didn't know about his feelings. He had told himself long ago, his way of loving her would be simple. Being by her side, even as just a brother, comforting her, supporting her. That was how he would love her.

Amiboshi looked at the clock and inwardly sighed. He would have to give them some private space. Flashing a look at Suboshi, they got up, announcing about unfinished housework before leaving. Yui scurried after them, shutting the door and leaving the couple alone.

* * *

Tamahome looked at Miaka and smiled a little. They moved towards each other but were interrupted by the doorbell. Miaka grumbled before getting up, leaving a grinning Tamahome sprawled on the sofa. Miaka swung open the door to reveal Tomo, grinning up at her. Miaka stumbled backward and made to slam the door but Tomo stopped her.

"Hey, is your brother at home?" he whispered. Miaka shook her head, stumbling further backwards as Tomo invited himself in.

Grabbing her roughly, he clamped a hand over her hand and hauled her into the adjoining room as she struggled in vain.

Tamahome looked up. The house was too quiet. He silently got up and peered out of the living room. The main door was open yet Miaka was nowhere to be seen. Tamahome had a bad feeling.

* * *

Miaka struggled as Tomo threw her onto the floor. Miaka's voice stuck in her throat. The scream she wanted to let out catching in her throat, unable to come out. Tomo smirked before getting down beside her. Miaka let out a whimper but Tomo started fumbling with the buttons on her blouse.

"Tamahome…find me. Please!" she silently screamed.

Tamahome burst into the drawing room and punched Tomo in the gut. Tomo reeled back in pain. Tamahome jumped on him. "You don't fucking touch my girl, you hear me?" he shouted.

"I'm home!" Keisuke shouted from the front door. Miaka gave an audible sob and Tamahome grabbed Tomo and threw him out into the hall. "Tomo?" Keisuke questioned in surprise. Tamahome followed soon after. "This drunken bastard tried to… "Tamahome shook his head, indicating Keisuke to take care of him.

* * *

Tamahome trod carefully and knelt next to Miaka. Gently, he touched her arm. Finally, she let out the ear-piercing scream that she was dying to release and recoiled from his touch. Tamahome flinched. "Miaka… It's me. Tamahome." He whispered.

Miaka peered from where she had retreated and saw Tamahome's warm brown eyes and let out an audible sob. "It's okay." He whispered before, moving towards her. She lunged at him, and he embraced her tightly. She buried her head in his chest, her body racked with great sobs.

* * *

Miaka fell asleep in Tamahome's arms. Gently, he lifted her off the floor and onto the sofa. Keisuke cast a concerned glance at his sister and Tamahome motioned for the kitchen. "I just need to call the twins okay?" Tamahome told Keisuke, retrieving his phone.

"Ami?" Tamahome started. He repeated the events after they had left, asking them to make their way down.

After hanging up, Tamahome turned to Keisuke. Keisuke waited for him to explain.

"Miaka and I… we're together." He started, waiting for Keisuke's reaction. Keisuke had trusted Tamahome already, so he nodded approvingly. "Well, we had a study session. The rest left and it was only the two of us. The doorbell rang. She went to answer it, but I found it quiet, too quiet."

Keisuke nodded. "I found the bastard on Miaka." Tamahome spat, hands clenched into fists. "But, he didn't manage to do anything." Tamahome hastily added. Sinking into a chair, Tamahome said, "I just… I can't believe I took that long to find her!" Keisuke laid a reassuring hand on Tamahome's shoulder.

"Keisuke. Let me stay here tonight. I'll sleep on the sofa." Tamahome whispered. His eyes had a defeated look about him. Keisuke nodded. "I'll explain to my parents. Miaka needs you here." He added.

* * *

Miaka sat bolt upright, curling herself into a ball. She started sobbing again. Footsteps resounded in the hallway and she tensed, not daring to look. "Miaka?" Tamahome's warm voice resounded and she relaxed, tears flowed freely yet again.

Tamahome perched on the edge of the sofa. Tears welled in his eyes as he saw the hurt and fear Miaka was going through. He pulled her close and held her tightly, willing her fear to vanish. He whispered, "Hey, I'll be here for you, okay? I'm staying tonight. And I'll try to see if Ami and Su can sleep with you, alright?" She nodded slowly. He hugged her tightly to him as the door burst open.

Miaka clutched at Tamahome and he gently stroked her hair. "It's all right. It's the twins." He whispered. Miaka tentatively glanced up into the faces of her two best friends. Amiboshi wore a worried look on his face as Suboshi jumped next to her. Tamahome nodded at Amiboshi, before they left Suboshi with Miaka.

* * *

"Tomo tried to…" Tamahome couldn't finish his sentence. Amiboshi cast a glance outside. Tamahome shrugged. "I hate myself for not being faster. If I had just gone with her to the answer that stupid door…" Amiboshi interrupted him.

"You wouldn't have known. All of us didn't." he spoke softly. Tamahome forced a smile before peering out of the kitchen. Suboshi had Miaka in animated conversation and Miaka seemed to have temporarily forgotten her fear. Tamahome sighed and said, "I'll prepare drinks. Go spend some time with her." Amiboshi nodded and proceeded out of the kitchen.

* * *

When Amiboshi had received Tamahome's phone call, he had hastily hung up, hollered at Suboshi before rushing out of the house without even a word of explanation to either his brother or parents.

Suboshi had restrained Amiboshi before finally getting a coherent explanation out of him. Suboshi had turned pale and both boys had sprinted over to their best friend's house.

* * *

Amiboshi watched as Miaka continued in animated conversation with Suboshi. He wanted to protect her, but he didn't know how. He shook his head, before smiling brightly at his best friend and moving over to hug her. Miaka clung to Amiboshi, enjoying the feeling of being protected.

* * *

Tamahome watched the three best friends and sighed. It wasn't jealousy. It was the feeling of hopelessness he felt. He didn't know what he could do for her. "Tamahome?" Miaka's voice called. He started and whirled around. Miaka looked at him tentatively from the entrance of the kitchen.

Tamahome smiled at her, sending silent messages of reassurance. She moved forward and hugged him. "What's wrong?" she whispered into his shoulder. Tamahome replied, "Nothing. Don't you worry about anything." Miaka looked up at him and frowned. "Don't lie."



Tamahome marveled at the way Miaka could see through him. Sighing, he led her to the kitchen table. "It's really nothing. At least nothing you need to worry your little head about." Saying this, he gently ruffled her hair. She scowled and he relented. "Alright. It's just me, okay? I just feel…feel hopeless. I can't do anything to help you. I swore I would help you but…" Miaka was by his side, her finger to his lips.

"Don't say any more." She pleaded. Tamahome watched her as she leaned against him. "You've done more than you know. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am. If it wasn't for you, Tomo would have…" A chill ran down Miaka's spine and she shivered. Tamahome wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tight. Miaka buried her face in his shoulder and smiled against him. She knew this was what defined bliss.

* * *

_Next chapter up! Thanks for the support guys! I know this took a little longer than usual. Quite hectic!_

_Usual, R&R please! But don't be too hurtful with your comments, thanks! I'm a newbie writer! Anything you want me to add in my stories? Review and let me know! (:_

_THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!_


End file.
